Ice Cream
by red-bell-again
Summary: Bella gets locked out of her house after a trip to the store and Jacob keeps her company. Very short One-shot with a twist of lemon!


** Should've Been Sooner. Bella/Jake.**

Bella struggled through the automatic door of the grocery store, bags balanced precariously on top of each other as she shuffled almost blindly to her truck.

Managing to secure the bags by wrapping one arm around them, she began lifting them one by one and placing them on to the truck bed until she'd reduced it to one in each arm.

"Bella!" Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name, and she span towards the voice expecting to find it a mere figment of her imagination, her breath catching in her throat at the vision she found jogging towards her.

"Oh my god!" She resisted the urge to throw the bags to the floor, managing to retain enough composure to remember that there were eggs in one of the bags and instead fumbling to set them down next to the rest of the shopping "Jacob!"

He could hardly contain his smile as she slowed to a stop in front of her, the ice blue of his Columbia t-shirt only enhancing the coppery skin of his arms, his hands shoved nervously into the pockets of his jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob grinned and Bella simply looked between him and the truck full of grocery bags "Obviously!" He blushed, attempting to curl into himself.

"I could ask you the same thing? Charlie said that were staying in New York for the summer?" She frowned, shifting her weight between her feet.

"That was the plan." He nodded "But I don't know, I guess I just missed everyone more than I thought."

"Well…" She trailed off and suddenly unable to contain it any longer, squealed pathetically and launched herself at him, the force of her small frame almost knocking them to the floor as she fit perfectly against him, her cheek pressed against his hard chest, breathing in his smell and re-familiarising herself with the sound of his pounding heart.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered and he squeezed her tighter to him "I missed you so much, I don't know what I would've done If I couldn't see you?"

"Same here." He smiled kissing the top of her head "It's just not the same without my very own damsel in distress there!"

Bella pulled away and pinched at his sides, he recoiled chuckling.

"Can I give a ride anywhere?" She asked pulling her keys from her pocket and gesturing towards the truck.

"Um, well I kinda came with Quil and Embry and they're…" He glanced over his shoulder towards a Pizza restaurant across the street "You know what? Wait here a second and I'll be right back."

Bella frowned as he ran to the restaurant, disappearing through the door, returning no more than a minute later.

"I didn't mean for you to change you're plans" she stated as he fell back at her side "Despite my earlier example I am quite capable of managing without you for one more day."

"Well." He began, opening the driver's side door and waiting for her to climb in, pushing it softly shut "I'm not, I haven't seen you since Christmas and I don't plan on wasting anymore time. Shall we drop this stuff off first?"

Bella nodded smiled unreservedly as Jacob left her side and climbed into the truck next to her, warmth that she hadn't realised she'd missed spreading throughout her body as her truck rumbled into life and out of the parking lot.

The drive home passed by in a blur, the conversation flowing like they'd never been apart.

Jacob shoved her leg when she poked fun of his being on the swim team "Well some of us can't totally rely on our brains to get where we need to go…I gotta use what I've been given, it's not my fault I got this body!" They climbed out of the truck.

Bella found she raking her eye's over said body, noticing just how tight that t-shirt pulled across the wide expanse of his chest, and the thighs that strained against the faded denim of his jeans. She shook her gaze off him and rolled her eyes, hoping that she hadn't gone as red a she felt "Ego, much?"

"You know you wanna see me in my Speedo's!" He chirped grabbing the majority of the bags from the back of the truck and heading towards the house.

"Yeah sure!" she scoffed following behind him, scolding her self for letting her eyes wander to his ass.

Jacob frowned at her as she fumbled in her pockets "You gonna stand there all day or open the door? These aren't exactly light."

"I…I can't find my keys!" Her expression mirrored Jacobs, as he unceremoniously plonked the contents off his arms on to the porch.

"Let me see?" His tongue poked out the side off his mouth and Bella felt herself blush deeper as his hands patted her pockets, his fingers delving in between the material at her thighs and ass.

"Jake!" She swatted his hand away "They're not in my pockets, I already checked."

"The spare still in the same place?" He asked reaching up under the ledge of the porch roof, his shirt rising a few inches above the waist band of his jeans, the muscular V that was now exposed dragging Bella's eyes dangerously low.

"Ahem" she internally scolded herself "That was the spare."

"Jeez Bells! Do you intentionally break every mirror in your dorm? Because you're just too unfortunate for it to be anything else." Jacob folded his arms across his chest and glared playfully at her.

"Shut up, like you said you gotta work with what you're given." She scowled.

"And what exactly were you given? Scrapings of the luck barrel and two left feet?" Bella poked her tongue out at him and he shook his head "Put that back in your mouth before I bite it off! I'm gonna try the back door."

Jacob grabbed the discarded bags and walked around the side of the house, kicking the gate to the back yard, standing against it to keep it open as Bella pushed past.

She placed her bag on to the step and twisted the handle, rattling the door in frustration when it refused to open "Damn it!" She kicked the frame "Oh, ouch!"

"Hey, you okay?" Jacob placed the rest of the bags next to hers, grabbing her hand and guiding her to sit on the grass.

"I'm fine." She grimaced "Stupid door."

"Let me see?" Jacob sat cross legged in front of her and grabbed her foot, placing it in the dip where his calves met.

Bella resisted the urge to shiver as Jacobs hand slid the bottom of her jeans up her leg, his fingers lingering a little too long, firing off little electric pulses from their tips.

He pulled at the lace of her tennis shoe, sliding it off and letting it fall to the floor, placing her sock neatly inside it.

He ran his fingers over the bare flesh of her foot, causing Bella to jerk under his touch.

"It tickles." she giggled and Jacob smirked at her.

"I don't think you broke anything, it's just a little red." He informed her squeezing the ball of her foot.

"Well thank you Doctor." She smiled back, her face dropping quickly "Oh no, the ice cream!"

She pulled her foot from Jacobs lap, and dived into the bags retrieving a large round carton and lifting the lid "It's melting!" She whimpered "What am I going to do?"

"Bella, it's just ice cream not the end of the world." He shrugged "Charlie will be back soon enough."

"He's gone until tomorrow afternoon." Bella threw herself back to the floor, and Jacob smirked at the childish air around her.

"Guess you're sleeping in the shed then huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, and grabbed the cartoon of ice cream that sat next to her, lifting the lid and running his finger round the edge.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Bella placed her foot back on his legs and watched as he sucked his finger clean.

"Sure, sure." He shrugged and held the carton towards her "Waste not, want not." she scooped some on to her own finger, her tongue flicking out to catch a trickle that rolled down the digit.

Her attention was caught by Jacob suddenly spluttering, his face red as he gasped for air "Are you okay?" She reached over to rub his back, and hand over mouth he nodded.

"Wrong hole!" His managed a strangled explanation.

"Nineteen years old and you can't even manage to eat ice cream unsupervised… how do you manage in dorms?" She swallowed more ice cream.

"You're one to talk, you can barely walk a foot without falling over your own shadow!" He winced as a lump of cold vanilla landed on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry!" Bella chuckled holding her hands up defensively in front of her "I didn't mean to get your face!"

"Yeah right!" He scoffed "Its war!"

Bella yelped trying to scramble away from him, but his hand grasped the ankle that rested on him, pulling her along the grass and under him.

She squirmed under his weight, pinned where he sat on her hip "No, no please!" She screamed between giggles as he lifted the ice cream carton and tipped it slightly, the cold liquid that had pooled trickling down over her face and flowed down her neck and into her hair "Jacob!"

"Not so much fun when it's happening to you is it?" He smirked wiping the creamy residue from his cheek.

"I'm gonna be all sticky!" She whined and tugged at her hair "Look it's everywhere…your so immature."

Jacob lent forward onto his hands, lifting his weight off her slightly, poking his tongue out at her.

"Put that back in your mouth before I bite it off!" She scowled mimicking his earlier words, and Jacob cocked a questioning eyebrow, flicking his tongue back at her and before she had a chance to move he had dipped his head to her neck, following the path that the melted ice cream had created.

Bella felt her heart pound against her chest trying to concentrate on breathing rather than the fact that her best friend had his tongue at her jaw, or the feelings it was producing.

Somehow she managed to summon words "I warned you." she growled squeezing her eye's shut and turned her face to his catching his tongue between her teeth, eliciting a small grunt of surprise.

Jacob pulled back and she released him, her cheeks burning at her actions as he stared down at her, his expression as her own but marked with confusion.

His mouth opened and closed, somewhat similar to a goldfish, but no words came out.

"Sorry," she whispered, her heart still hammering "I didn't…"

Jacob cut her off, crashing his lips to hers and sucking her tongue into his mouth, lowering his body to press against hers, a stifled moan escaping his lips.

He felt Bella push her hands against his shoulders and pulled away frowning.

"We shouldn't." She shook her head, pushing harder forcing him to sit back on his heels and she slid from under him and stood "You…I… we shouldn't being doing this now."

"No you're right." Jacob stepped dangerously close to her, and she noted that his eye's seemed uncharacteristically dark and clouded with something she'd never seen before "We should've done it much sooner!"

Not quite sure how she got there, she felt her back connect with the wall of the house, Jacob pushed as close to her as he could get as he began attacking her mouth, any protest that she had lost on his tongue and she found herself grabbing at him, trying to pull him closer as she marvelled at how well she seemed to fit against him.

The kiss slowed to a less fevered pace, Jacobs fingers twisted into Bella's hair holding her in place and she was grateful for the support as her knees threatened to give way.

"Jacob." her voice was barely a whisper, and she felt him smile against her lips.

"I love the way my name sounds when you're all worked up." He said before returning to the kiss.

"Who…what makes you think I'm worked up?" Bella breathed out as he trailed the kisses along her jaw as he'd done earlier.

"Just a hunch." He rolled his hips into hers, producing a moan from her that proved him right.

"Okay, sure." She relented with a growl, fisting her hand in his short hair and bringing his lips back to hers.

Jacob tugged at the hem of her shirt pulling it up her body and over her head, discarding it behind him, his hands exploring the expanse of her bare back and he paused suddenly pulling away from her body and looking down at her.

His breath hitched in his throat at her exposed breasts, her chest heaving and her nipples already hard.

"Laundry day, no underwear." She shrugged as his eye's met hers, a noise nothing short of animalistic escaping through his clenched teeth, diving to her chest nipping and kissing at the swollen nubs, listening intently to the sounds each of his ministrations produced, working his way back to her mouth.

His shirt quickly followed hers, but a startled look swept over his face as her hands dipped down the back of his jeans and he recoiled slightly.

.

Bella chuckled at his expression "I went to college Jake, not a convent!" the hands that cupped his ass shoved his hips back against hers and they both groaned at the friction.

"That's it!" Jacob pushed away grabbing at the button of Bella's pants "Off!"

She obliged, tangling her fingers with his as she tried to help him remove her clothes, switching her attention to his when hers slipped to her ankles leaving her completely naked.

His finger probes her folds, as she wrestled with his jeans, slipping them over his hips.

"Jesus Bells, is that all for me?" He grunted slipping a finger into her slick heat, and she nodded groaning when he pulled out.

"You have no idea what you do to me!" He heaved out, wrapping her leg around his hip.

"I think I have some idea." She smirked and moaned loudly rocking her hips against his erection.

"Bella?" A voice called, and they both went sprawling to the floor grabbing frantically for their discarded clothes.

"Bella, where are you?" The voice was now inside the house.

"Those are mine!" Bella whispered through her teeth, grabbing the jeans that Jacob held and shoving his pair back at him "Hurry!"

"Bells?" Charlie through open the back door Jacob disappeared round the side of the house, his shirt round his neck and clutching at the waistband of his jeans "I thought I heard voices, what are you doing out here?"

"Dad, what are you doing back here?" she smoothed down her vest.

"Last time I checked, I still lived here." Charlie frowned.

"Hey Chief Swan!" Jacob rounded the corner, fully clothed "I knocked at the front but no one answered." he indicated back to the front of the house, glancing quickly at Bella.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." Charlie smiled back at him "You coming in?"

"Ah no, actually I just wanted to know if Bella still wanted a ride?" He grinned at the blush that appeared over her face, and she bent to pick up the grocery bags walking inside.

"You two going somewhere?" Charlie asked

"Hopefully." Jacob shrugged following him in to the house.

Bella scowled at Jacob, poking his tongue out in response and she couldn't help but grin.

"Who's been sticking there fingers in my ice cream?"


End file.
